minecrafttitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Antony
Mark Antony has been a warrior on Titan since the Second Era. He has been a follower and loyal servant to Ganoe and has always ranked high among the Legions of Rome. Arrival in the Second Era Ganoe recruited Mark Antony to join the Roman cause after the fall of Romanica and the reestablishment of S.P.Q.R. at the close of the Second Era. Mark Antony quickly gained a reputation as a fiercely loyal subject and gained the attention of Ganoe and Koorban for his service in the name of Rome both in the Second Age and the Third. Survival during the Period of Un-Civilization During the Period of Un-civilization Mark Antony ranked Second among the soldiers in The Legion and tried to organize an assault against OGOM, an assault which never came due to the lack of good soldiers to be levied on the server in those days. Role in the Era of Legion dominance, the Fourth Era of Titan After the end of the Period of Un-Civilization, Mark Antony and Koorban created the 10th Legion to serve the Templars as their military arm during the Fourth Era. Under the direction of Mark Antony the 10th Legion quickly outgrew the Templars in influence and power and became the dominant faction during that era. Mark Antony led several raids against Revenge and several other factions and successfully defended the 10th Legion’s base several times. He and Ace worked together to try to establish a more effective oligarchy to rule over the Templars alliance, but this ultimately failed as the alliance descended into civil war, a war which Mark Antony was placed right in the middle of. During the civil war between Silianat and Ganoe Mark Antony stayed loyal to Ganoe and used the full force of the 10th Legion to fight Silianat’s loyalists. This caused much hatred amongst the leadership of the 13th Legion who thereafter refused to recognize the legitimacy of Mark Antony as a respected leader. This drove him to resign his command of the 10th Legion, now ravaged by the civil war, over to Koorban for the remainder of the Fourth Era. Mark Antony spent the rest of that time mostly inactive as Koorban took over the administration of the 10th Legion and most of the logistical responsibilities as well. But Mark Antony had left his mark on Titan, the entire Fourth Era is known as the Era of Legion Dominance, Antony’s legions. Mark Antony's diminished role in the Fith Era of Titan, the Era of Democracy During the Fifth Age, known as the Era of Democracy, Mark Antony remained shamed by his failure to subdue the rebels under the command of Silianat, and was too proud to work alongside Templars to participate in the rise of S.P.Q.R. After the defeat of the New Republic at the hands of Ganoe, AranonOkra, and Koorban, Mark Antony was chosen to help AranonOkra reform the Roman Legions in an attempt to spread Roman influence across the server in the wake of the collapse of The New Republic. In AranonOkra’s 10th Legion Mark Antony served as chief Centurion and Tribune for a time, helping to train new recruits and build the first Legionnaire fortress near Rome. After the founding of the 10th Legion near Rome, Mark Antony was given the task of leading another recruitment faction, the reformed and shamed 13th Legion. Mark Antony was tasked with building a recruitment faction and protecting Rome’s stronghold and ender portal. These tasks he did. Mark Antony helped set up the way in which new recruits would be added in the future to S.P.Q.R. through a staggered system of promotions and rewards based on service and loyalty. Mark Antony’s return to the rank of Legate was an incident that provoked the troller, JSStoll to attempt to assassinate Mark Antony inside his fortress before an assault. JSStoll failed, and Mark Antony gained some notoriety for his survival and luck. But the lifespan of the 13th Legion was short, Mark Antony was quickly recalled to S.P.Q.R. and had his lands reclaimed by S.P.Q.R. although he retained his rank of Legionnaire Legate of the army, Mark Antony lost his independence. Mark Antony played no major role in the remainder of the Fifth Era, he took no part in the politics of Rome and played no major part in the destruction of his old nemesis OGOM. And with newer, more prominent commanders such as General Rambo in Rome, Mark Antony’s role as a leader of the army was diminished to the point where he was essentially unneeded. Revival during the Final War and Heroic Death When TheNewRepublic launched its offensive against Rome S.P.Q.R. began a wave of mass recruitment to scrape up the semblance of an army to fight the barbarian invaders. Few true Romans remained in the city and veterans like Mark Antony were few and far between. Mark Antony was reinstated to the rank of General in the army and was placed in charge of the siege operations halfway through the siege of TNR’s ocean fortress. Within 3 days Mark Antony personally breached three TNR vaults and sacked them. Mark Antony oversaw the construction of the siege works outside of TNR’s final stronghold and fought in the opening volleys of the battle. It was after Mark Antony returned back to the city that TNR was able to gain the upper hand in that battle. Mark Antony was one of the few defenders that was armed when TNR’s sneak attack reached the city. Mark Antony held off the invaders inside the Praetorium itself while the unarmed civilians gathered what valuables they could and fled to the historic district of the city. Mark Antony was slain by no less than four TNR soldiers, but with his death secured the saving of much of the wealth from the storehouses and vaults inside the now compromised sacred district of the city. Legacy Mark Antony was an amazing leader and his story lives on even in the afterlife. He has been seen here, there, and everywhere, following the shadow of the deathgod. Category:People